I Can't Breath, Mum
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: The Weasley Clan come visit Bill at Hogwarts with another little one on the way


**This is for the challenge 'Harry Potter Roulette.'**

Having Bill off at Hogwarts made everything at the Burrow seem empty. There was one less body to clothes, one less mouth to feed, and one less person to keep clean and those were just _a few_ of the obvious missing things. But that's also what made the owl the Weasley's got, saying they were to come visit their eldest son at Hogwarts, even more exciting. They were finally going to see Bill, after what seemed like an eternity.

Walking through the double doors that belonged to Hogwarts, the Weasley family made quite an entrance. Molly had one-year-old Ron awkwardly sitting on her hip (with being six months pregnant, it was hard for her to carry an already born-child), Arthur had a twin in each arm and Charlie was holding Percy's hand. They were probably getting quite a few ominous looks. But how could they not, a family of seven, walking in to see their eldest, with another baby on the way? They were bound to get such looks.

"Mum, Dad!" Arthur heard Bill call. Turning around, he spotted the eleven-year-old redhead that belonged to him.

"Molly!" Arthur exclaimed. "Billie's found us."

"Where's my baby boy?" Molly cried. She honestly didn't care if she was embarrassing herself or her son. All she wanted to do at that moment was see him; it had been way to long since the last time they had seen each other. "There he is!" she added when Bill made it over to where they were standing. Moving Ron to her other hip, Molly enveloped her eldest son into the best hug she could muster, practically squishing him to death.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Bill managed to say as he tried to loosen his mum's grip.

"Sorry, dear," Molly replied as she pulled away and affectionately patted his cheek.

Unnoticed by the Weasley's, Minerva McGonagall had managed to walk over to the giant family of eight. When she found out that there were eight family members in the Weasley clan, she had wanted to know how they all corresponded with each other. She thought it would be interesting to find out and that's why she had walked over to where they were standing.

"Molly, are you and Arthur expecting?" Minerva asked when she noticed Molly's silhouette. She was quite surprised that she didn't know the Weasley's were expecting again, Molly had owled her quite a bit throughout the year, trying to find out how Bill was doing.

"Yes, it's gonna be a little girl this time," Molly replied, hope evident in her voice. Even though she had found out that she was, in fact, expecting a girl, she still couldn't believe her dream was finally coming true.

"Congratulations…" Minerva stated happily. "To the both of you."

"Thank you," The happy mother-to-be replied as she let her hand drift unconsciously to her stomach. Unnoticed by Molly, Ron had stretched his arms out towards his father. Luckily, Arthur had watched him do it and took him into a loving embrace. But due to the fact that he was hungry, he started crying.

"Molly, where's Ron's food?" he asked when Molly finished talking.

"I forgot it at home," she groaned. She couldn't believe that even after five kids, she could still manage to forget baby food. "I'll apparate home and get him something," she added. When Molly did as she said she would, she left Arthur and the kids to talk to Minerva.

"How old is he?" Minerva asked, trying to start up another conversation as she nodded her head towards Ron.

"He turned a year in March," Arthur replied as he rested his son on his hip and bounced him up and down.

"He sure is a cutie," Minerva replied as Ron started to settle down. When he finally stopped crying, he outstretched his arms, yet again, towards the professor.

"

Are you a friendly baby?" she asked when Ron was comfortably sitting on her hip.

"You _are_ a friendly baby, aren't you, Ron?" Arthur repeated as he let out a chuckle. He loved the fact that almost all of his kids, with the exception of Percy, could easily go to anyone, even if it was someone they didn't know.

"So, when's the little one due?" Minerva asked as she turned her attention back to Arthur.

"She's due in the middle of August," Arthur replied, a proud smile gracing his face. With every pregnancy that his wife had endured, he became just as excited, possibly even more, with each one. How could he not? He had helped bring a life into the world, his own flesh and blood.

"You and Molly are amazing… How you're able to deal with so many kids beats the hell out of me," Minerva said. Right as she said this, she heard Albus Dumbledore call her name.

"Minerva! We have an emergency!" he said from across the room, using the Sonorus spell. Minerva then looked at Arthur apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I have to go," she said as she handed Arthur his youngest son. "It was nice talking to you and congratulations on having a girl," she added as she started to walk away.

That day was the last time the Weasley family spent time together as a family of eight. Three months later, Ginevra Molly Weasley was born.

**

* * *

**

I know at times that Minerva can be out of character, but a lot of this fanfic was taken from a roleplay conversation I had on Facebook with a Minerva McGonagall, and I must say, she had McGonagall down almost to the spot.

& thank you to the amazing beta darksaber3434. oh and don't favorite without reviewing, please (:


End file.
